


Jughead X OC

by MCRDestroyaGerard



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Band References, F/M, I've gotten too obsessed, Jughead X OC - Freeform, Jughead x Riley - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRDestroyaGerard/pseuds/MCRDestroyaGerard
Summary: There isn't really a summary because I'm just thinking whatever I can. I do not rewrite Riverdale scenes. So yeah just another Jughead X OC :)





	

It was a couple weeks after Jason's death and Jughead is writing a huge novel about it. He usually writes but not this much. I decide to do something fun and I take out my phone and put on Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic! At The Disco. I look over to Jughead who put his laptop aside and started to smile. I laugh at this and then I start to sing.

"Alright, alright. Alright, alright. Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though. It's a hell of a feeling though. Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling though"

I smile more and start to laugh and I can see Jughead trying not to laugh. We haven't listened to music together in a while. Jason's death has brought most of us down since it's going to be this 'big thing' so it's better to have fun when it's the right time to. I notice that Jughead is starting to sing.

"Who are these people? I just woke up in my underwear. No liquor left on the shelf. I should probably introduce myself" he sings.

We both start laughing. Listening to music can make anyone's day better. I just had an idea to turn the song like always but I need to say this one line but it's not on yet so I wait a little bit...

"champagne, cocaine, gasoline, and most things in between!" I say laughing.

"You always have to say your favourite part of the song don't you?" Jughead asks.

"Of course I do! It's the best part!" I laugh.

I suddenly change the song to Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance and immediately Jughead sits back down and starts writing.

"I don't like this song.." Jughead says sadly.

Wait.. But this song is amazing. How could he not like it? I'm literally questioning life.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because... It reminds me that MCR broke up.." Jughead replies.

I nod my head. It makes sense I quickly turn the music off and we both laugh again. We are at my house and my mom walks in. Great. I see Jughead close his computer.

"Hi, mom" I say trying not to be rude.

Why does she have to come in all the time when a friend is over? It's really annoying. Well I guess she is just protective.

"Hi Riley, what are you and Jughead doing today?" She asks.

I roll my eyes hoping my mom doesn't see that I rolled my eyes. I'm about to speak when Jughead does.

"We were just singing to music until a song that was triggering was on so we turned it off." Jughead says calmly.

My mom nods and leaves the room mumbling to herself. She thinks Jughead is a little dark and creepy but she still lets me hang out with him because he is like my only real life friend... Yes I do have internet friends.

"Thank god my mom is gone..." I say

"I know, if I didn't know your mom I would think she has necrophilia" he says then starts laughing.

That's when I started laughing like crazy. I dramatically fell on the floor and laughed more. At least Jughead was laughing also. You can only see him laugh this much around me. We both are laughing so hard we started to cry. After a couple minutes we both stop laughing. I just then realized I fell down on nail polish remover that I spilt a while ago that's still wet and it's staining my shirt.

"Frick" I say then sigh.

"What happened?" Jughead asks.

"I fell and I landed on nail polish remover I spilt." I reply.

He laughs and I pick up my Gerard Way Milk T-shirt. One of my favourite shirts to be honest. I also grabs some ripped jeans.

"Be right back, gonna change in the bathroom" I say and rush out of my room.

I get changed and brush my hair. I adjust my glasses so they don't fall off my face. I put on some pink lipstick and head back in my room and I see Jughead looking through my phone and then he looks at me and pouts. I wonder why..

"Riley, take the lipstick off... You don't need it. Please? For me? I don't like when you wear makeup" He says still pouting.

"Fine, Jughead. Only for you." I say.

I slowly take off the lipstick with my arm. I look at my arm and the lipstick is all over it. I start laughing.

"If I put on red lipstick it would look like I have been starting to cut again." I say.

Oh crap. Did I seriously just bring that up? I rub the lipstick off with a cloth and I see Jughead sit uncomfortably and he's tensed up. Why do I always mess things up? I sit down on my bed.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up..." I start to say.

"It's okay" he sighs. "I just want you to be okay and the time you were cutting was the worst thing in the world. It hurt me so much just to see you thinking you shouldn't be in this world and thinking no one cares."

I blush slightly and I start to tear up. Someone cares about me this much. Without thinking I get up and pull Jughead into a hug. He surprisingly hugs back. We are not the hugging type of people but today it was in the moment to hug. I pull away from the hug and smile a little.

"Thanks for caring so much, Jughead. How about after dinner want to go to Pop's for dessert?" I ask while smiling.

"Hey, no problem, Riley. You mean so much to me. And sure! I'll pay!" Jughead says smiling.

I gasp jokingly. Jughead never is willing to pay.

"Are you sure you will pay? You NEVER are willing to pay, Jughead" I say sarcastically even though I'm being honest.

He then laughs and shrugs. We randomly sit in silence... Even though my radio is beside me. Yes I did just use a Twenty One Pilots reference. My mom comes in the room with a pizza box. She puts the box on my table and walks out. She didn't close the goddamn door. What the heck. I need to make this reference even though I just did in my head.

"I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door!" I sing then laugh.

There is a Mandela Effect that it's a goddamn door but I will forever say the. I open the box and it's BBQ pizza. I grab a piece and pass the box to Jughead. He takes one also and sits beside me on my bed and puts the box down.

"How about we watch PewDiePie play Until Dawn so I can cry because he killed Matt by mistake?" I say then laugh.

"Sure! And then we can randomly go to a store and buy a PS4 and Until Dawn and save everyone except Emily because that bitch needs to die." Jughead says and takes a bite of his pizza.

"That's exactly what I thought! But then we would have to stay up all night and there is school tomorrow... Whatever... I don't care about sleep. It just takes away from life." I say.

We both finish our first slice of pizza and then I grab my tv remote and turn the tv on. I put on the first episode of PewDiePie playing Until Dawn. We eat a couple more pieces of pizzas and then I turn off the tv and we go downstairs.

"We're going to Pop's for dessert" I say to my mom as we head out the door.

We walk in silence for half of the walk and then I decide to put on music. The first song I put on was House Of Wolves by My Chemical Romance. For anyone walking by we got weird looks from them. Especially when I said the line "Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell". We both sing the song then I put on Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off. Again, we got weird looks from people but it doesn't matter. The whole time all I was thinking about is Milk Fic. We arrive at Pop's and sit down at a table. We both order Ice Cream.

"All those looks we got from people were hilarious." I say.

"Yeah. But they just don't know what real music is" Jughead replies.

True. Because the music we listen to is amazing. Unlike those pop songs people listen to.

"They don't appreciate our music taste because it's apparently emo. They are just missing out though" I sigh.

It's a shame people won't try out the music we listen to. Our Ice Cream's arrive and we start eating.

"I still find it suspicious why Archie cancled going on a roadtrip with us this summer..." Jughead says.

"I find it suspicious also, maybe we will find out at school. He probably bailed on us because of a girl. Because you know he's a big man-whore... Don't tell him I said that." I laugh.

Archie has kissed way too many girls and have been on way too many dates. Unlike me. I'm that innocent person who has never dating anyone. Jughead hasn't either. Actually, I'm not that innocent, okay I'm not innocent at all... but i'm innocent about dating! lol.

"Don't worry I won't, I promise. I also sort of think that. Even though I want to be his friend again.." Jughead says.

We both laugh and finish up our Ice Creams. Jughead goes up and pays for them then sits back down.

"To be honest, I want to be in the marching band in the school just so I can joke around that I'm in the Black Parade" I say while laughing.

We talk a little more until we decide to leave. We both agree to meet each other at school tomorrow and we say our goodbyes. That was just one day in Riverdale. 

A/N

Hope you liked the first chapter! Comment suggestions of what I should write (in this fanfic) also comment a good story title because I can't think of one. Also... sorry if there is bad spelling. Bye!


End file.
